


Nightmares

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Mack, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: I wrote this because we know Fitz is going to have a tough time in season 5 with everything that happened. I hope Mack gets out of the Framework, if he doesn't at least he has Hope. if you want more of big brother Mack check out my other story the best wingman a guy could ask for, and if you like self-insert fics check out the Friends in need, Hive Saga, and return series on my profile. I also have some Spider-Man fics on there to.





	Nightmares

The Doctor stood right in front of Fitz, his mirror image, everything he’s afraid to be. Cold, emotionless, in other words a monster. The Doctor smiled as he showed Fitz the people he loved in various torture devices, then he woke up and sat up in his bed breathing heavily. He looked at Jemma who was fast asleep, he carefully got out of bed and went to the lounge. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sat down in one of the nearby chairs. These nightmares had plagued him since he was rescued from the Framework, they keep getting worse, and more grotesque. 

“Hey Turbo” said Mack as he walked in and sat across from him.

“Evening Mack” Fitz said trying to put on a strong face. Mack saw through it almost immediately.

“What’s on your mind pal?” Mack asked his friend

“The nightmares are getting worse, I see The Doctor and he shows the ones I love being tortured” Fitz replied

“Fitz listen” Mack said placing a comforting hand on Fitz’s shoulder, “that was not you, he may have had your face, but he didn’t have your soul. Now I want you to look me in the eye and repeat after me” and Fitz did so.

“It wasn’t me, can you say that?”

“It wasn’t me” Fitz replied

“Say it again” Mack said

“It wasn’t me”

“again”

“It wasn’t me”

“one more time”

“It wasn’t me” and Fitz felt a huge weight lift off of his shoulders.

“you feel better Turbo?” Mack asked and Fitz nodded, “good, now go get some rest”

“Thanks Mack” Fitz said as he hugged his friend.

Fitz quietly opened the door to his and Jemma’s room. She was sitting up, waiting for him with a worried look on her face. 

“Another nightmare?” she asked and Fitz nodded as he crawled into bed beside his love.

“are you okay?” Jemma asked caressing his cheek and he closed his eyes savoring her warm touch.

“It wasn’t me” Fitz said once again, “I didn’t do those horrible things” and Jemma smiled, glad to finally hear him accept that the terrible things the Doctor did in the Framework were not his fault. 

Fitz kissed Jemma and they lay down in each other’s arms. 

“I love you Jemma” Fitz said

“I love you too, no matter what” she replied and they went to sleep, the nightmares no longer plagued Fitz from that night on.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because we know Fitz is going to have a tough time in season 5 with everything that happened. I hope Mack gets out of the Framework, if he doesn't at least he has Hope. if you want more of big brother Mack check out my other story the best wingman a guy could ask for, and if you like self-insert fics check out the Friends in need, Hive Saga, and return series on my profile. I also have some Spider-Man fics on there to.


End file.
